The Last Of Us: Treasure Hunting Style!
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: After saving the world three times Nathan Drake; esteemed treasure hunter wanted a easy life, make friends and have no more worries about "evil treasures". He found it, although he probably didn't expect for a outbreak to occur and then having to take care of his best friend Joel, some kid and a couple of others after it. "Nothing's worse than a horde of Infected right?... Right?"


**The Last of Us: Treasure Hunting Style!  
Chapter 1: Reason's to Hate Robert!**

The adrenaline pumped through my veins, my body going into overdrive as I ran, "gently" shoving my companions forward, increasing their speed and almost causing them to fall over, my "companion" sent his gaze back towards me as he ran, his old grizzled face glaring a hole into my beautiful face. I glare right back, hearing the dreaded gargling and clicking from behind us. "LESS GLARING, MORE RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE" I shout at him, he seems to realise the situation we were in again and returns his attention forward, sprinting even faster than before.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I GIVE YOU A FAVOUR" I shout at him, hearing a strained laugh only served to annoy me further as I glare further up into our motley crew. "SO NOT FUNNY TESS" I shout at the woman at the very front of our "queue".

"LESS BITCHING, MORE RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE" Tess shouted back, and I was inclined to agree if the increasingly approaching footsteps from behind told me anything. The man in front of me sighs incredibly loudly and exclaims "what, I wouldn't give for our weapons right now" I wince slightly at that comment, mainly because our weapon problem might have had a tiny, tiny chance of being... my entire fault, although our infected problem was all Robert's fault.

Tess seems to have heard the man's comment and replies "me too Joel, me too. Too bad SOMEONE had to make a deal with Robert about stashing them" I wince again and shout over to her "MY BAD" and hear a chuckle from both Joel and Tess. Probably not the right time for jokes eh?

I look around as we continued to sprint, the _Infected _hot on our tails and notice a ledge, just low enough to climb up. I whistle and once my two companions look at me, I point towards the ledge, they both acknowledge with thumbs up before, changing course for the ledge.

Tess reaches the ledge first and jumps, barely grabbing the ledge, she then pulled herself up, and with difficulty I might add.

Next Joel reaches it and simply jumps and being the tallest in our group in easily able to reach the ledge and pull himself up.

Now, I may be the youngest of the group, being 40 years of age, but let me tell you, I wasn't the worst at climbing stuff. In fact, call it my speciality, that and treasure hunting... Oh! And finding trouble, can't forget that one. I reach the wall of the ledge and jump onto it, pushing my legs upwards once my feet hit the wall, pushing me upwards towards the ledge and with the momentum; I heave myself on-top of it. I stand up and look towards my companions who both looked worse for wear, although I didn't look much better myself, I brush myself off and grin at them "piece of cake" I state, completely forgetting the fact that the early stages of the _Infected_ could climb too.

But don't fret; the inhumane gargling reminded me of this fact all too much. I turn, jumping back slightly as one of the _Infected_ reached out to grab me... or scratch me... or whatever the hell it wanted to do. Thankfully I had jumped far enough away from its reach, the _Infected_ stumbles from not making contact and I use that to my advantage, running back towards it I shoot my right leg out and kick the _Infected _off from the ledge, doing so also knocked a few more _Infected _off the ledge.

I pumped my fist "twenty points, take that your _Runners_" I exclaimed as Joel covered his face with his hands and Tess sighed deeply. Unfortunately, my happiness ended rather abruptly when more _Runners_ climbed up on to the ledge.

"_Well shit" _I thought as I pushed my two companions towards the open windows of the building small ledge we climbed. We entered the building and immediately ran towards the stairwell.

Rule number one about surviving _outside; _never, ever get chased into a building unless you have no other choice, plenty of places for thugs and _Infected _to hide.

Rule number two can wait... I'm trying to follow rule number one.

We made it to the stairwell leading downwards and Tess cursed once we heard _THAT _gurgling coming from below us. _"SHIT"_ I look around for a place to hide and apparently my friends had the same idea as they both ran into adjacent rooms of each other, I cursed again as I realised that there was no way we would be able to hide, the _Infected _have this form of... sixth sense, able to tell where humans were when close by. I rubbed my hands through my slick black hair and ground my teeth together in frustration, time for Rule number two.

Rule number two for surviving _outside;_ run... run fast and hard, don't stop under any circumstances... just keep running. And that was exactly what I was going to, run. I was also going to make myself a distraction for the _Infected _to follow, to keep my companions safe, I sigh.

"_Sometimes I'm just too thoughtful"_ I turn around and whistle down the stairs, I hear the expected shriek of the _Runners_ and I run back towards the entrance we took into the building. _"Might as well get the rest of them to follow me" _I grumble. I turn my head and Voila! Whole bunch of _Infected _right behind me, I grin despite the situation I was currently in, the excitement of the chase invigorating me as I sped up slightly, I open my moth and shout "GET BACK TO BOSTON, I'LL MEET YOU GUYS BACK THERE WHEN I CAN" and I returned my gaze to my front, a psychotic grin plastered upon my face. I briefly wonder how I ended up in this situation. Being chased by _Infected _beside, my mind wonders back to how all of this began. However to do that, some simple things needed to be explained first. 

**SCENE CHANGE**

_My names Nathan Drake, treasure hunter extraordinaire, I've seen treasure that was beyond your wildest imaginations... well I hope it's beyond your wildest imaginations. Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened that I went from awesome treasure hunter, to man who gets a rush from being chased... well actually I always get a rush from being chased, even before the outbreak. _

_What outbreak I hear you ask. Well this outbreak was caused from a fungus just like Cordyceps which instead of affecting ants and causing them to start sucking a leaf until they die, this form of Cordyceps infects the human brain and creates this sort of fungus in and out of the victim's body, this fungus somehow causes the human mind to lose all inhibitions of "normal" behaviour and instead replaces all normalcy with a desire to kill and feast upon human flesh, be it adult or child, male or female, if someone who is infected sees you. They WILL attack to kill and eat your remains._

_The fungus also removes all vocal skills except for the certain stages of the infections infected. For example, Runners, the first stage of the infection can't talk; all they can do is that disturbing gargling._

_But that's enough of how this all started. Now, I'm sure you're only interested in how I ended being chased by the Infected. Well, long story short it's because of Joel. To make that story long; it's all Joel's fault I'm in this situation. You see, before the start of the outbreak, Joel and I had become good friends and I was practically made part of his family which only involved Joel and his 12 year old daughter; Sarah, that is a story of another time though. Now the reason that I still knew and was still practically family after twenty two years is because Joel and I have saved each other assess far too much to remember specifically the actual number. _

_I can't really tell if that was a good or bad thing really... is that bad?_

_I still haven't really explained why I found myself in this situation have I? Well, it's because once the outbreak hit, me and Joel became smugglers, smuggling things out or into the quarantine zones, nothing ever bad or illegal... well not me anyway... Joel though was a whole different story._

_Tess, I hear you ask about. Well, Joel met Tess on one of his "bad" smuggles and became romantically interested into each other, however it didn't work and they stayed close friends. Turns out, she was a fellow smuggler and Joel had her join our motley crew of survivors. And this situation I found myself in was because of one of those "bad" smuggles._

_You see, I told Joel I wasn't ever going to smuggle anything illegal or dangerous, I only smuggle things such as medicinal things and such as. However Joel needed a third player in this smuggle, and Joel asked for a favour, so, against my better judgement, we took up this job from our now EX-contact; Robert Kinving. The same Robert which I made arrangements for him to stash our weapons... turns out that was a very bad idea if this suicide job he sent us on told me anything... which it did for your information. _

_And that about sums it up... I think._

_Huh? Why haven't I mentioned Sarah? Well... I'd rather not get into that right now, ya know... Infected to deal with._

**Scene change**

I was now running down an abandoned main road, the mother of all hordes of _Infected_ on my treasure hunting ass. I look behind me, mid-sprint and my eye's practically bulged out of my head, I quickly swerve my head back to in-front of me and start to sprint even harder, forcing my muscles to push harder and faster than ever before, even more then that time I had to out-run a collapsing bridge which I was on.

"_Maybe this wasn't my greatest idea of all time"_ that thought was defiantly correct.

I had to get back to Boston as quick as I could, by the looks of the sun in the sky, it looked around noon, and you didn't want to be _outside_ at night time... not at all.

However, it's not like I could lead this horde back to Boston, that would be really, really stupid. And get me killed for that matter. No, what I needed to do was get away from the _Infected_ and sneak back into the Quarantine zone in Boston.

"_Shouldn't be that difficult, all I have to do is escape the horde which is catching up to me, get back to Boston by sundown and then SNEAK back inside, get back to Joel and Tess and THEN find Robert and have a word with him... yea, doesn't sound difficult at all"_.

I start to look for anyway that I could escape the horde, thankfully, I had two advantages.

For starters, I had coherent thoughts and I can climb even better than the _Infected_.

My eyes spot a broken fire-escape. _"There!" _my mind screamed as I ran towards it, once I reach it I jump, quite a bit from reaching its height, if all I expected to do was jump, once I was at the highest point of my jump, I kick my left foot against the wall the fire0escape hung from and pushed off it, that push off gave me the boost I needed to reach the broken ladder o the fire-escape. I grab it with both hands and heave myself up. Grinning in victory knowing that the _Infected _wouldn't be able to reach me.

Without even sparing a glance behind me, I ran up the rest of the fire-escape until I reached the roof of the building.

I gaze around, trying to locate Boston and when I did. I groaned loudly.

I had been running AWAY from Boston which meant I had a long journey back.

"_Thankfully, I have the rooftops now; I should be able to make it back to Boston by sundown... I hope"._

**SCENE CHANGE**

I had now just exited the secret entrance that lead to the _outside_ and was now back inside the quarantine zone. I wave to the old man sat in the couch near the hole.

"Hey Dave" I mutter, walking towards the door. Dave waved back and greeted me.

I smile; it would take more than a army of deadly _Infected _to bring me down... not much more then that though. Thankfully, I would never have to deal with something that was more trouble than an army of _Infected_.

Oh, if only I knew how wrong I was.

I make it back to Joel's place with little difficulty; I only had to avoid a couple of patrols now and again.

"_Fucking curfew, I can't believe curfew is at 6:00 fucking pm"._

I reach the door number for Joel's apartment and grab my keys from my dirtied jeans left pocket. Inserting the key, I open the door, to be immediately greeted with a hug from a woman.

This woman had dark blonde hair, with a middle-parting, with a tomboyish look to it. A necklace with some beads and a cross in the middle of it. A simple black T-shirt with the name of one of her favourite bands on it and a pair of ripped jeans. This woman also had one arm.

I felt her single arm wrap around me as she held her head across my shoulder.

"Thank god you're safe Nate" she whispered into my ear.

I grin at her actions and wrap her in my own hug.

"Of course I'm safe... Sarah".

**CHAPTER FINISHED**

_**There you have it. My first chapter in my Uncharted/The Last Of Us story. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and I will continue to write this story because I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter.**_


End file.
